1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice making machine in which ice cubes are automatically produced by alternate operation at a defrost/water supply cycle and an ice making cycle, and more particularly to an electric control apparatus for the ice making machine in which a countermeasure is taken for shortage of ice making water in a water tank caused by suspension of the service water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 64-2137, a conventional ice making machine of this kind is designed to repeatedly conduct a defrost/water supply cycle and an ice making cycle for automatically producing ice cubes, to detect whether or not a sufficient amount of water is stored in a water tank at the end of the defrost/water supply cycle, and to prohibit the ice making cycle if a sufficient amount of water is not stored in the water tank and repeatedly conduct the defrost/water supply cycle. During operation of the ice making machine at the defrost/water supply cycle, however, a compressor is activated and a hot gas valve is opened. Accordingly, if the water tank may not be supplied with fresh water due to suspension of the service water, electric power is uselessly consumed, and the compressor can become overheated.